


A Last Confession?

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: When Grizz falls ill, it could be deadly. Will Kelly and Gordie be able to save him? What about Sam?





	A Last Confession?

A Last Confession? (Sam+Grizz)

prompt by: @casualcloudlighttrash @MistressD

(This will be in Sam’s Point of View)

Summary: Sam and Grizz have been fighting non stop since Grizz came back from the exhibition. Sam has yet to tell Grizz the truth, and Grizz is feeling defeated and used. What will happen when Grizz falls ill, and Kelly and Gordie have to use a sub-par method, unsure whether or not it will save Grizz’s life?

Grizz stormed out of the room, I could physically feel the vibrations from the door slamming beneath my feet. We had been fighting nearly every day since Grizz got back from the exhibition; never seeming to reach a mutual understanding over the situation between Becca, Eden, and myself. I still hadn’t told him the truth yet, I needed to speak to Becca.

Making my way downstairs, I found Becca sitting on the sofa, Eden in her arms, sleeping soundly. Becca looked worse for wear; her hair was wild and matted, thick bags hung underneath her eyes. “I finally got her to sleep.” Becca signed, a greatful yet tired smile written across her face.

“I take it the food making machines are working better now then?”

She rolled her eyes at me, “I wish you’d stop calling them that, but yes. Those books were right, the massaging helped a lot. Thank you for that, by the way.”

I shuddered at the memory, “Don’t mention it. Literally.”

Becca raised an eyebrow at me, “Where did Grizz go? He stormed down the stairs then left out of the back, I heard the door slam.” Her one handed signing got her message across well enough, and I let out a sigh.

“He’s upset that I won’t tell him the details of our relationship, that brought Eden along. I guess a lot of the guys were giving him shit after they saw me kiss him, and he isn’t sure what to tell them. Apparently, the girls as well, keep making comments about everything.”

Becca sighed, “I trust Grizz, but what exactly is upsetting him? About our situation I mean.”

“He says he doesn’t know if he can trust me, if im not being honest to him. He says he feels like I’m in love with you, and that’s what brought Eden along. That the whole being ‘gay’ thing was a cover up.” I sighed, my hands fidgeting for a moment, “He doesn’t want to break up a family. Our family. I need to tell him the truth, Becca.”

She glanced down at Eden. “I trust him, like I said. But, if you tell him, he needs to know that this stays between the three of us. No one can know, especially not those stoner Guard assholes. That’s the last thing I need.” Her look was dead serious.

“He won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” I say, giving her a hopeful smile.

“Alright, fine. Go find him while Eden is still asleep.” Becca gave me a defeated smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I pulled out my phone, texting Grizz.

To Grizz: Hey, where are you? Need to talk.

Incoming text from Grizz: The garden, gathering the rest of the harvest.

“He’s at the garden, gathering what’s left, you sure you’re okay for me to go?”

Becca gave me a tired smile, letting her head fall back onto the sofa.

I quickly shrugged on my coat and sneakers, making my way quietly out of the house and towards the garden. It was nearly nightfall now, the sun setting behind the New England skyline, blanketing the sky with shades of velvet purples and brilliant pinks.

***

Arriving at the garden, I couldn’t spot Grizz anywhere. I tried texting, but no response. I checked the greenhouse, not there. I wove in between the empty vegitable beds until I saw him; Grizz was sprawled out on the ground, clutching his side and curled into the fetal position. A look of agony on his face. I felt my heart contract and my mind raced a mile a minute at the sight of him.

“Grizz!” I exclaimed, running to his side. I crouched down next to him, “What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong?”

My heart shattered to pieces at the sight of his face scrunched up in pain. He pointed to his right side, “It’s my stomach. On the right. I think it might be my appendix, I’m not sure.”

My heart suddenly jolted back to life as adrynaline coarsed through my veins; his appendix? We weren’t equipped for this.. I sure wasn’t. I immidaitely texted Becca.

To Becca: Call Kelly or Goride, call them both. Grizz needs help, he’s sick. It’s his stomach, right side. Hurry! At garden by mill. Send someone!

We waited another 10 minutes, unknowing that Becca had fallen asleep.

He was crying in pain, his eyes spitting out tears. I could see him grunting and groaning in pain, clutching his right side for dear life as if it might subside the pain.

“People are on their way, okay? I texted Becca.”

Grizz clutched onto me with his free arm, forcing himself up into a sitting position. His jaw dropped, I could tell he was screaming. “Sam, you need to help me get up, I can’t sit here and wait.”

My heart was racing as I worked my hardest to remain calm and read his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you..” I stammer out, feeling my words fumbling on my lips.

“You have to, okay?”

I sighed, rising to my feet and stepping behind Grizz, bending over and locking my arms beneath his arm pits. I lifted as gently as possible, feeling his back to rigid as I got him to his legs, quickly moving to his side to let him lean on me. His arm fell over my shoulder, the other clutched my hand as he put a substantial amount of weight on me.

“Okay, we need to get to the hospital. Gordie’s shift is there today so he’ll be there.” He signed to me with one hand, his lips moving too fast for me to read.

We walked for what seemed like years. Having to stop every few paces or so due to the amount of pain he was in.

Grizz patted my shoulder. “Sam, i might need you to carry me. I can’t walk anymore.” Grizz said, annouciating his words for me to understand him. His face was scrunched together in pain, and he was putting nearly all of his weight on me. I knew I had to carry him, no matter how difficult it may be. We were in town now, only a block away from the hospital.

I made quick work of picking Grizz up carefully, holding him bridal style as I hoisted him up into my arms. He burrowed his face into the crook of my neck, gripping onto me for dear life. The vibrations from his cries and sobs could be felt against my skin, and I wanted to cry as well. My back screamed at me to stop, my knees threatening to buckle beneath me. But I was determined to get Grizz help.

By the time I reached the hospital, I was drenched in sweat and Grizz was trembling in my grasp. Making my way to the front desk, I let out a shreek, the only way I could think of getting someones attention. I quickly caught sight of Gordie, an exasperated look on his face at the sight of his two new patients. 

“What happened?” Gordie asked, signing along with his words. 

“He collapsed! Get a wheelchair!” I shout, or tried to. 

Gordie disappeared behind a corridor momentarily, before running out, wheelchair in front of him. I carefully set Grizz in the chair, the look on his face was helpless. His skin looked ashen, almost green looking. 

I watched in silence as Gordie asked Grizz questions, Grizz answering with a tired expression, and myself unable to tell what they were saying. Confusion overwhelmed me, but not as much as my concern for Grizz. I watched as Gordie shoved a thermometer in between Grizz’s lips, murmuring incoherently to himself. I felt frustrated, I wanted to know what they were saying, but I couldn't read their lips; I couldn't hear them. 

I watched as Gordie picked up his cell phone and placed it to his ear, presumably calling Kelly. Grizz was nodding out, waking himself up by jolting in pain and clutching his side. I saw a figure rush from behind me, it was Kelly. They were both crowding him now, speaking to him, their backs turned. And their figures blocked his lips from my view. 

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” I yelled, frustrated. 

Gordie turned to me, “It sounds like its appendicitis. He has a fever of 104, so we need to bring that down. We’re going to get him a bed, and try to do some fluids.” 

I felt my heart drop to my ass, “Appendicitis? That’s like really serious! You need to do surgery!” 

Gordie’s face looked defeated as Kelly wheeled Grizz out of view. “We’re not Surgeons, Sam. While Kelly is getting an IV set up, I’m going to see what can be done, okay? Try to stay calm. Maybe go home? Grab him some clothes?” 

I shook my head, “No, im not leaving him.” 

***

Hours passed, and I felt hopeless. I sat in a chair at his bedside, watching as Kelly finally managed to put an IV in, giving him fluids and some pain killers to help with the pain and bring down his fever. He had been throwing up violently, but it had since subsided. For now. 

I felt a rush of relief when Gordie arrived in our little room, looking rather chipper considering the circumstances. 

“I have good news! I found out that sometimes, antibiotics can relieve appendicitis if the appendix hasn't ruptured completely. Kelly is getting them ready now.” 

“If? You said if? What happens if it did rupture?” 

Gordie’s face fell, “He could die... But, we should know in a couple of days if the antibiotics work-” 

“Die?!” I shout, cutting him off and rising to my feet, “No! No, we can’t just sit here and hope he doesn't die! I can’t do that!” 

Gordie approached me slowly, placing a hand on my shoulder, “We don't have another choice, Sam.” 

His gaze was stern, his large black eyes pleading with me to calm myself. He was right, we didn't have another choice. 

***

“Gordie!” I shouted, trying to hold Grizz’s head to the side as his body convulsed and tremored beneath my touch. 

Gordie and Kelly rushed into the room, Kelly toying around on the monitors and with the IV, Gordie holding Grizz down. Vomit spewed from his lips an onto his bedside, coating my jeans. But I didn't care, I needed him to get through this. 

“Come on, Grizz. Baby, you can do this, stay with me!” I pleaded. 

I saw my life flash before my eyes, not my past; but my future. I saw Grizz’s hands entertained with my own, a small red-headed toddler running around, stumbling on their chubby legs. I saw the sun rise, and set. My future hadn’t even begun, and it was coming to an end. 

I felt tears flow from my eyes at the sight of his temperature spiking to 105, his heart rate erratic. I was grasping on some emotion, dying to be released, and yet it didn't come. 

***

It had been 5 days and 6 nights. Or maybe it had been longer than that, I couldn't be sure. Grizz had been stable for two of those nights, but my mind held vexing images of the four previous nights of instability; vomiting, screaming in pain, temperature spikes, one seizure... Many had come to visit; Luke, Clarke, Ally, Will, Helena, even Becca and Eden. But, I remained in the same spot: Glued to the chair by his bedside. They had moved Grizz into a larger room on the third floor, a few accidents from a bad game of fugitive had lead to the emergency room being packed. The room had a pull out bed, but it was too far away from Grizz; so I had settled for the chair. Only rising for trips to the bathroom, that were always hasty, and once to scream out for someone to help ease Grizz’s tremors. 

So, here I sat; my body folded up awkwardly in the small chair, unmoving. All I could do was watch him. Stare at him. Study the steady rises and falls of his chest. I rubbed at my temples, arching my back to relieve some gained tension a series of cracks rippled up my spine. I couldn't remember when I had last eaten, let alone slept. I was sure I looked awful, nights without sleep and constantly in solitude. I ignored everyone’s offers, their questions, pleads. Perk of being deaf, I suppose. It made it easier to ignore others. 

Gordie said it would take three to five days to know if the antibiotics had worked. His vomiting had stopped, his tremors subsided. His skin, while still rather pale, was no longer green, his cheeks holding the faintest blush. He hadn’t opened his eyes in his two days of stableness. Kelly had told me it was his body recovering. Maybe, just maybe he was healing. 

I watched him, I wasn't sure of the day, nor the time anymore. Night, or day, it didn't matter. I couldn't feel, nor speak. All I could do was think. And my thoughts were dangerous. If he died? I’d loose the one person, the only person, who’s ever reciprocated my feelings. The only person who made me feel safe. I’d loose my person. He was the only part of me that felt valid, that was real. 

The flutter of an eyelash. 

I could have sworn I had hallucinated it, convinced the lack of sleep had gotten to me. Then I saw it again, his eyelashes fluttering. I felt my heart skip a beat, the first time I had felt my heart at all. Like I had forgotten I was alive. 

And then, like sunrise, Grizz opened his eyes. And I held my breath. I watched as he stared up at the ceiling, his throat bobbing slightly as he took in his surroundings. His eyes landed on me, and I felt my heart stop. 

“Sam?” He croaked out, his lips hardly moving. But I knew what his lips looked like when he said my name. 

“I’m here.” I called out. 

His gaze caught mine finally, registering who he was seeing. “Come here.” He said, a small smile appearing on his face. 

I had no recollection of moving to his bed, nor the pain that shot through my body upon rising from my position. I took a moment, just to study him. Taking in his appearance. The color had returned to his cheeks, and the light had sparked again in his eyes. He was no longer sweating, nor short of breath. Moon shaped blue crescents sat beneath his large brown eyes, small embers of gold and cinnamon lining his chocolate brown orbs. 

“How are you feeling?” I rushed out, my eyes lingering on the monitor. His heart rate was normal. 

Grizz tapped my hand, “I’m okay.. Better, the pain is gone. Lay with me?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I murmured, letting my finger tips graze over the back of his hand. “I'm so sorry, Grizz.” 

He raised an eyebrow at me, “Sorry? What for? You didn't give me appendicitis, Sam.” 

“No but, we fought. If I hadn't upset you, maybe we could have gotten you help faster...” 

I felt the tears slipping from my eyes. 

“Hey, Sam, come here. Lay with me.” I settled besides him in the bed, carefully nestling into his side. 

I watched his lips as he spoke, “You didn’t cause this, Sam. I’m not angry with you. I’m just, confused I guess. Hurt.” 

“Eden isn't mine.” I blurted out. “Becca and I agreed to say I was the dad, because she didn't want anyone to know the real story behind it. Don't ask her either. She only told me I could tell you what I know, and what the truth is. We never slept together, I promise. I just had to protect my best friend. I’m so sorry, Grizz.” 

I saw relief wash over his features. “Thank you, for telling me the truth. I get it, why you did what you did. I’m sorry for overreacting.” 

I rested my head on his chest and breathed him in, letting my hands rub circles on his abdomen. I felt him tap my hand to get my attention. 

“Have you not left? This entire time?” Grizz asked. 

I shook my head, “I couldn't leave you. I.. I was so scared, Grizz. I thought I might loose you. And when I thought I might loose you, that killed me. I can’t.... I can’t loose you. I just can’t..” I found myself sobbing again, and Grizz ran soothing fingers through my hair. “I’m so sorry for everything. I was so pissed about the circumstances and everything. But when I realized that you could die? It killed me... I.. I love you. Please, don’t ever get sick like that on me again..” 

I let my face fall into his shirt, grasping onto him for dear life, as if if I let go, he might slip away again. 

I felt him nudge me, looking up I saw him signing one simple phrase, one that meant the world to me: I love you. 

I leant into kiss him, when I felt him turn his attention towards the door, it was Gordie and Kelly. I watched as they asked him a few questions, and Kelly took his temperature. 

“You don't have a fever anymore.. No more vomiting or anything. I think it worked!” 

A wave of relief washed over me.


End file.
